The invention relates to a sealing device for concrete joints, as well as to a process for introducing a sealing medium into sealing devices.
Swiss patent CH-PS 600,077 discloses a sealing device in the form of a porous tube. This tube consists of a supporting body in the form of a coil spring, that is surrounded by a first braided tube, which, in turn, is surrounded by an outer, net-type, porous tube. After the mounting of this sealing device and the concreting of the second concreting section, a sealing medium is pressed into the hose-type sealing device, which is to emerge into the faulty places of the concrete.
In this known sealing device, it is disadvantageous that the laying is complicated, and that the laid tubes, in the concreting process, can be displaced or crushed and/or tear. Further, the porous tube material can be clogged by concrete slurries, so that an emergence of the sealing medium is no longer possible. Moreover, the production costs of such tubes are expensive.
The sealing device according to W. German utility model DE-GM 83 35 231 endeavors to obviate the disadvantage of the clogging of the tube body, by providing a non-woven material between the supporting body, in the form of a coil spring, and the outer net-type tube, the non-woven material being permeable to liquid, but being impermeable to fine concrete particles.
The disadvantage of the clogging of the net-type tube can be obviated possibly by the arrangement of the non-woven material, but there still remains the above described disadvantages with respect to the use of a tubular sealing device.
Finally, W. German utility model 86 08 396 discloses a further sealing device in the form of an injection tube, which, on the one hand, is supposed to obviate the disadvantage of the positioning of the tube by lashings provided on the tube body and, on the other hand, provides a desired breaking place in the longitudinal direction of the tubular body through which the sealing medium is to emerge into the concrete. The fundamental advantages of the injection tube, however, are yet to be proved.
Also with this known sealing device, there continues to persist the drawbacks of the crushing and/or tearing of the injection tube, and also the disadvantage that the laying of the injection tube is extremely laborious. Furthermore, the costs of such injection tubes is expensive.
All known sealing devices have in common the feature that the sealing medium is pressed directly into the tube beginning or the tube end. The tube beginning and also the tube end must be freely accessible from the outside after the conclusion of the concreting process.
This type of introduction of the sealing medium has, on the one hand, the disadvantage that the concrete sheathing must include recesses for the tube ends, whereby the sheathing operations are increased. Further, on the other hand, it can happen in the sheathing-in or concreting that the tube ends are damaged, whereby a penetration of the sealing medium is rendered difficult or is possible only with expensive additional measures.